


Caillou's Wet Five Plus One

by Thrunic



Category: Caillou (Cartoon)
Genre: Desperation, Diapers, Fluff and Crack, Gen, No Nudity, No Sex, Omorashi, Overalls, Shorts (Clothing), Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrunic/pseuds/Thrunic
Summary: Five times Caillou wets his diaper at the playground, and one time he wets himself without a diaper. It's all shame-free and supportive and his friends join in.Rated M and underage because of underage omorashi and intentional wetting. Don't read if you're under 18 or any of the above tags or warnings offend you.
Kudos: 14





	1. Caillou Learns to Use a Diaper (Caillou, Mommy)

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are wearing their usual clothes with cloth diapers (prefolds with clips) underneath.

Caillou is at the park. His friend Leo is there. They are playing in the sandbox. Caillou and Leo like playing in the sand. Caillou is operating a toy front-loader while Leo uses the dump truck. They are pretending to be quarriers. Caillou fills Leo's dump truck. Leo dumps it in a row, trying to make a road. Then they both take a bulldozer and flatten it out and congratulate themselves on a job well done.

Leo's mom calls him. He has to leave. Leo and Caillou say goodbye. Caillou plays in the sand by himself for a little while, but it just isn't as fun by himself.

Mommy calls Caillou over. She gives him juice. Caillou likes juice. It's his favorite - apple juice. Caillou happily drinks it down.

Caillou: Why do we have to wear diapers?  
Mommy: Because we can't go pee in the bushes anymore.  
Mommy: Someone got in big trouble doing that, so now we have to use diapers.  
Mommy: _Being put on the registry because your child peed in public? And putting the kid on the registry too!? That is a little excessive._  
Caillou: What about you, Mommy. Do you need a diaper?  
Mommy: I can hold it in until we get home, but for little boys like you, it's a lot easier to just use a diaper.

Caillou feels like telling his mom that he's big and grown up enough to not need a diaper, but his bladder is contradicting him. He has to go. He really wishes they didn't have this new rule.

Mommy: Caillou, it looks like you have to pee.  
Mommy: Why don't you try out your new diaper?  
Caillou: I want to, but my body doesn't want to pee.  
Mommy: That's okay. You can try again later. Why don't you go have fun and play some more.

Caillou tries to forget about his bladder, but it's hard. The diaper is a lot thicker than the undies he's used to. It's pretty comfortable, but it's also reminding him about his need. He manages to play on the slide for a while. Caillou likes slides, and it helps him to take his mind off of diapers and pee. "Weeeeeee!," says Caillou as he slides down again. He goes so fast that he slips off the end, his bottom plopping onto the sand. It doesn't hurt one bit; having a cushy diaper does have its perks. He giggles, gets up, and goes again.

Caillou plays in this way for a while, switching over to the monkey bars when he gets bored and back to the slide when he gets tired. He's having too much fun to notice just how full his bladder is getting.

"Caillou! It's time to go home," shouts Mommy. Caillou is too busy swinging on the monkey bars to hear her. "Caillou!," she shouts louder as she walks over. Caillou hears her this time, dropping from the bars onto the sand and landing on his feet.

Caillou suddenly feels the need to go, and it's far worse than before. He tries to pee, but it just doesn't want to come out.

Mommy: Caillou, you look like you really have to go.  
Caillou: I do. I do.  
Mommy: Why don't you use your diaper?  
Caillou: I want to, but I can't.  
Mommy: You can't?  
Caillou: It's just not listening to me. I want to pee but I can't get it to go.  
Mommy: You must have a shy bladder.  
Caillou: A shy bladder?  
Mommy: Yes. A shy bladder means you have trouble going when people are watching you.  
Caillou: Can you fix my bladder?  
Mommy: Hmm ... I've got an idea.  
Mommy: How about a piggyback ride?  
Caillou: Yay! I love piggyback rides.

Caillou does indeed love piggyback rides. One perk of being unable to wet himself is that he doesn't have to potty dance or squish his crotch, so he can climb up on Mommy and gets his arms and legs around her with ease. Now if only it wouldn't hurt so much.

Mommy: Now your little bladder is all hidden away behind my back. No one can see it.  
Caillou: It's got its own little house.  
Mommy: Yes it does.  
Mommy: Now take a deep breath and try to relax.  
Caillou: *takes a deep breath*

Caillou doesn't even have to tell his bladder to open. As he relaxes and feels at ease on his mother's back, it starts to empty all by itself. Caillou can feel the pain ebbing away. Actually, it feels really good. Caillou likes the feeling of his bladder shrinking and the abused nerve endings getting some much needed rest. Caillou likes the warm feeling that's spreading down below.

Mommy feels a mild warmth spread on her back where Caillou is pressing in, and it makes her feel well. She's happy that her son is using his diaper and getting some much needed relief. Mommy waits until Caillou is done, and then waits a good minute more, not wanting to rush him or scare him. Then she asks him to come down.

As Caillou slides down off of Mommy's back, he's wondering if his shorts all right. A glance and a quick squeeze confirm that he is dry. The diaper did its job. It feels heavy and squishy between Caillou's legs. It isn't comfortable like it was before.

"Now let's get that diaper off," says Mommy as she stoops down in front of Caillou. She reaches into each side of his shorts and takes off the clip holding the diaper together. "Now comes the fun part. Are you ready, Caillou?" "I'm ready!," exclaims an excited Caillou. Mommy grabs the diaper by the front and pulls up. It starts sliding up, and up, and up. Caillou can feel the heavy, wet fabric rubbing past, then lighter, dry fabric, and finally it feels airy and free. The diaper comes all the way out. Mommy wraps it up and puts it into her fanny pack.

Caillou is all happy now. It feels good to have an empty bladder and to be rid of the diaper. His shorts feel light and airy and he wouldn't mind playing some more. "Can I play some more? Please, Mommy?" It hurts Mommy to say no to Caillou, but she has no choice. They have stuff to do. "Sorry, Caillou, but we'll come back tomorrow. Your friends Jason and Jefferey will be here tomorrow. Don't you want to play with them?" Mommy has a point. Caillou loves playing with Jason and Jefferey. He runs ahead of Mommy and she has to jog to catch up to the excited boy as they leave the park.


	2. It's Easier to Go With Friends (Caillou, Jason, Jeffrey)

Mommy brings Caillou back to the park the next day, just like she had promised. Caillou likes when Mommy keeps her promises. Spotting Jason and Jeffrey in the sand box, Caillou runs up ahead. He wants to play tag.

Caillou runs up to Jason, tagging him and saying "You're it!" as he runs past. Jason and Jeffrey are excited to see Caillou. They were getting bored of playing in the sand box. Running around playing tag sounds like a great idea.

Jason chases Jeffrey, who runs and climbs onto the monkey bars. Jason tries to run under the bars to tag Jeffrey from below. Jeffrey tucks his legs up and climbs onto the top of the structure.

Giving up on Jeffrey, Jason runs after Caillou. Caillou runs up the slide, but Jason has a plan. He bangs the ladder like he's climbing a few times then dashes to the end of the slide. As Caillou slides down, he crashes right into a waiting Jason and the two tumble into the soft sand below as Jason yells "You're it!". Caillou's foot struck Jason's crotch. Caillou knows that it hurts when he gets hit there.

Caillou: Are you all right?  
Jason: I'm fine.  
Jason: (pulls his shirt up a bit, showing a bit of his diaper where it pokes out above the jean shorts)  
Caillou: You've got a diaper too?  
Jason: Yeah. It's weird how the grown-ups change the rules like that.  
Caillou: I know. They are pretty comfy though.  
Jason: They're good when you get hit there.  
Caillou, Jason: *giggle*

Jeffrey comes over, wondering why they aren't playing tag anymore. Caillou takes the opportunity to easily tag Jeffrey. "No fair!," yells Jeffrey, but he quickly accepts his turn as being it.

The three boys play in the his way for a good while, until they are hot and tired. Their moms help them use the water fountain. They get about as much on their shirts as in their mouths, but they don't mind.

After eating a little snack and cooling down for a bit, Caillou, Jason, and Jeffrey head to the jungle gym to play some more. They like climbing on the bars and dangling from their legs like monkeys as they try to outdo each other. Caillou tries to reach off the side of the jungle gym, but he reaches out a little too far. He loses his grip and falls bottoms-first into the sand below. It's a long fall, but the sand is soft and the diaper helps to break his fall some more. Caillou quickly gets up and plays some more.

The three boys don't notice how full their bladders are getting until they get tired and come down to take a break. Jason is the first to start gently potty dancing up and down and squeezing his thighs. Jeffrey is soon following him. Caillou needs to go too, and it hurts. Unlike his friends, Caillou wants to go, but his friends are looking at him. He can't pee when people are looking at him.

Caillou: Do you guys have to pee too?  
Jason: Yes.  
Jeffrey: Yeah.  
Caillou: Why don't you go?  
Jason: We're big boys. We don't use diapers.  
Jeffrey: Our mom made us wear them, but she can't make us use them.  
Caillou: It'll feel great.  
Caillou: I need to go too.  
Jason: Why don't you go?  
Caillou: My mom says I have a shy bladder.  
Caillou: It needs to feel safe to go.  
Jeffrey: I don't want to use a diaper. I don't care how much it hurts.

Jason isn't sure what to do. It does hurt. Maybe using the diaper wouldn't be so bad. Jason does feel bad about Caillou and his shy bladder. Jason has an idea.

Jason opens up his arms and gives Caillou a big hug. He makes sure that his crotch is up against Caillou's. Jason tries to loosen his bladder. It's not as easy as he had thought. Over a year of only using the toilet has led Jason to forget how to use a diaper. Jason closes his eyes and imagines that he's at home, in front of the toilet. He takes a deep breath and relaxes.

Caillou hears the rush of liquid and soon feels a bit of warmth where Jason is hugging up against him. It's enough to make Caillou feel at ease and soon his own warmth is flooding his diaper as the two boys smile and let out a sigh of relief.

As Caillou and Jason end their hug, Jason turns to Jeffrey with a smile. Jason asks Jeffrey "Do you still want to hold it in. You're just hurting yourself." Jeffrey is in a bit of pain and dancing quite embarrassingly trying to hold it in, and seeing Caillou and Jason all happy is too much.

Jeffrey stops dancing, stands perfectly still, and just relaxes. Even their moms can hear the loud sigh as piss gushes into his diaper. Jeffrey can only stand there with a huge grin as he lets the last bits dribble into his diaper.

Caillou's mom comes over.

Caillou: Mommy! I did it.  
Caillou: I went all by myself.  
Mommy: I see. You went all by yourself.  
Mommy: I'm so proud of you.  
Mommy: Now, let's get that wet thing off of you.

Caillou holds his shirt out of the way and helps get the part of the diaper with the clips above the waistband of his jean shorts. Mommy takes the clips off. "Caillou, do you want to do the next part?"

Caillou is excited. This is the best part. He grabs the front of his diaper and pulls. He has to pull pretty hard at first to get the wet fabric to move, but as more and more of the diaper comes out of his shorts, it gets easier. "Weeeeeeeee!," he says as he pulls out the soiled cloth with one swift motion, earning giggles from the twins. Caillou hands it to Mommy, who thanks him and puts it away neatly in her fanny pack. A happy Mommy goes back to her bench to read the rest of her book.

Caillou: Ahhh. That's so much better.  
Caillou: No diaper and an empty bladder.  
Caillou: (smiles)  
Jason: How'd you do that?  
Caillou: Do you want me to help you get rid of your diaper.  
Jason: Yes.  
Caillou: Just hold your shirt up, and I'll take care of the rest.

While Jason holds his shirt up, Caillou does like Mommy has shown him. Well, he wants to, but the things holding Jason's diaper are different. They look a little like a chain link. Caillou has no idea how to take them off. He tries anyway, pushing and pulling on them, but they stay stuck. Caillou gives up and tries to take the diaper off with the safety pins still in. It doesn't work. He winds up giving Jason a little bit of a wedgie. He gives up and apologizes while a disappointed Jason adjusts his diaper.

Jason and Jeffrey's mom is soon there. She makes it look effortless as first Jason's and then Jeffrey's diapers are unpinned. She lets Caillou finish what he started. Caillou pulls out Jeffrey's diaper with a big "Weeeeeeeeeeee!" as Jeffrey giggles and laughs. Jason notices he still has a bit of pee in his diaper. He stands still and tries to relax, which is hard knowing that Caillou wants to take off his diaper, but he manages. Caillou sees the look on Jason's face and knows to wait. Once Jason has let out a theatrical "Ah. All better," Caillou goes "Weeeeeeeeeee!" and off goes Jason's diaper too, earning a chuckle from Jason. Caillou hands the two soiled things to Jason and Jeffrey's mommy.

All three boys are feeling much better, enjoying the feel of the denim and how airy it is down there. They play some more, racing each other on the various playground equipment.

After a while, Caillou's mom calls Caillou over, saying "It's time to go home."

Caillou: But I want to play some more.  
Mom: You'll never guess what's waiting for us at home.  
Caillou: I don't want to go home. I want to play with Jason and Jeffrey.  
Mom: Then I guess I'll have to eat the cookies all by myself.

Caillou runs to Mommy and says "Let's go!" as Mommy smiles to herself.


	3. Roller Skating (Caillou, Sarah)

The very next day, Mommy brings Caillou to the park again. Caillou is getting used to wearing diapers. They're warm and cozy and are nice when you fall on your bottom.

Caillou spots Sarah. She's going really fast on the concrete path with her roller skates. An excited Caillou runs over to Sarah, yelling "Hi Sarah!" A smile lights up in Sarah's eyes as she replies "Hi Caillou!" "Watch how fast I can go," says Sarah as she starts down the path again. Caillou notices all the safety gear Sarah is wearing. Knowing that his friend is safe makes Caillou feel good.

Sarah goes really fast. When she reaches the end of the path, she stops and turns around. She comes back towards Caillou just as fast. Caillou is in the path, in awe at how fast Sarah is going. "Caillou, watch out!" shouts Sarah, but Caillou doesn't react in time. Sarah turns out of the way, avoiding hitting Caillou but falling hard onto the grass. It looks like it must hurt.

Caillou is worried. It was a big fall and he feels responsible. "Sarah, are you okay? I'm sorry I got in your way." Seeing Sarah turn towards Caillou and put on a big smile and a thumbs up makes Caillou feel much better even before she manages to answer "I'm fine. My safety gear protected me." Sarah shows one of her elbow pads and points out the new grass stain. "Well .. that and my diaper. It's like safety gear for your bottom."

Caillou never thought that Sarah would have to wear a diaper. She's so much bigger than him.

Caillou: You wear a diaper too?  
Sarah: Yeah. I try not to use them, but they're comfortable and when you need to go, they're really nice to have around.  
Sarah: Caillou, I saw you taking your diaper off the other day.  
Sarah: That's a nice trick.  
Caillou: *blushes*

All this talk about diapers have made Caillou and Sarah quite thirsty. They go to the water fountain. Sarah holds Caillou up by the armpits so he can reach. Once Caillou has had his fill, Sarah takes her turn. Sarah gives Caillou another turn. It's a warm day and they drink up plenty of the cold water.

Caillou lets Sarah know that he's done by putting his thumb on the nozzle and spraying Sarah, though he gets about as much on himself as on her. Sarah puts Caillou down gently and then sprays him good. Caillou runs away and Sarah follows on her skates, both of them laughing. "No fair! You have skates," yells Caillou as Sarah easily catches up to him.

Caillou sees Daddy and Rosie enter the park. Daddy is carrying a gym bag and Rosie is on his shoulders. "Hey Caillou! I've got your skates!," says Daddy. Caillou runs over to the baby swings, where Daddy is. How does Daddy know Caillou wanted his skates?

Daddy sets Rosie into the swing and gets her going, then walks with Caillou to a nearby bench. Daddy takes the gear out of the bag and helps Caillou put on his skates, knee pads, arm pads, helmet, and wrist pads. It's a lot of stuff, but Caillou feels better with his safety gear on. It means he can be bolder and go faster and not have to worry about getting hurt too badly.

Daddy lets Caillou go play with Sarah as he refocuses on Rosie. Caillou is clumsy in his skates, but Sarah holds onto and steadies Caillou. "Thanks, Sarah," says Caillou.

Sarah spends the next half hour helping Caillou learn to skate. It's not as exciting as racing down the path, but she likes teaching people how to do things, and she likes Caillou. Caillou is happy to get so much attention and help from Sarah.

Caillou eventually tires. He sits down in the grass and watches Sarah skate on her own for a bit. Caillou is entranced by how fast and smoothly Sarah skates. Both Caillou and Sarah don't notice just how fast the water they have drunk is piling up in their bladders.

Soon, Sarah is tired too. She sits down next to Caillou. The pressure is building in Caillou's bladder, but he has more immediate concerns. "That was fun," says Sarah as she puts her hands up to the clasp holding her helmet on. Caillou is concerned. He wants to skate some more once they're rested, but he doesn't want Sarah to skate without her helmet.

Caillou: Sarah, why are you taking off your helmet.  
Sarah: We don't need helmets when we're sitting in the grass.  
Caillou: But don't you want to skate later?  
Sarah: Huh?  
Sarah: Oh. I know how to put my helmet on. Watch.

Sarah opens the clasp and takes the helmet off, then puts it back on and clicks it shut. She pops open and clicks shut the clasp a few more times. Confident of Sarah's ability, Caillou lets Sarah take off his helmet as well as her own. They take off the wrist guards too since they're in the way, but leave the rest of the gear on.

Caillou and Sarah rest a little while, enjoying a snack of peanut butter cookies that Sarah pulled out of the large pockets on her jumper dress. Caillou really has to pee. He kind of wants to let it out, but he's having fun with Sarah and he doesn't feel like wearing a wet diaper or finding Mommy just this second, so he holds it in.

Once Sarah and Caillou are rested, Sarah puts her safety gear back on and helps Caillou with his. They go back onto the path. Caillou looks nervous. Caillou has to pee badly, but Sarah thinks that Caillou needs help skating, so she holds Caillou's hand and steadies him as he tries to skate. They slowly make their way down the path, Caillou's free hand sticking out like the wing on a plane.

Caillou isn't doing that well. Sarah is worried. She takes Caillou to the side.

Sarah: Caillou, is everything okay?  
Sarah: You look really nervous.  
Caillou: I have to pee.  
Sarah: Can you go in your diaper?  
Caillou: You're right. I should.  
Caillou: (tries to piss himself)  
Caillou: I'm too nervous. It doesn't want to come out.  
Sarah: I've got an idea.

Sarah sits down criss-cross applesauce on the grass next to the path. Sarah motions to Caillou to sit down on her lap. It's hard to sit down exactly where one wants when wearing skates and being nervous, but Sarah helps guide Caillou down and helps him settle his bottom squarely into her lap. Sarah massages Caillou shoulders and tells him to relax.

As Sarah waits for Caillou to relax enough to let go, she notices that she has to go too. She decides that it'll be fun to pee along with Caillou.

Sarah can finally feel Caillou relaxing. Caillou goes still in Sarah's lap. Caillou soon feels that familiar rush of relief as warm liquid pours into his diaper. The absorbent fabric quickly soaks up the thick stream that he is releasing. Sarah can hear and feel the vibrations and thinks she can even feel a bit of warmth coming from Caillou, though that last part might be her imagination. Feeling Caillou go helps Sarah relax the last bit that she needs, enjoying the warm feeling pooling in her padding as she signs in relief.

The two just sit there for over a minute, Sarah still absent-mindedly rubbing Caillou's shoulders. The two are making sure that every last drop has a chance to get out. Caillou gets up first. He's familiar with the process now: clips come off, grab the front, and "Weeeeeeeeeee!" as the diaper comes off. Caillou feels the pleasant rush of cool, dry air that he is expecting as he balls up the diaper.

Caillou: What about you, Sarah?  
Caillou: Are you going to take your diaper off?  
Sarah: I am, and I've got a plan.

Sarah gets up. She reaches into her big jumper pocket and pulls out a pair of red compression shorts. Sarah realizes the skates have to come off. She sits down, takes her gear off, and pulls the shorts up. It's hard to get them over the thick diaper, but it's just for a minute.

Sarah starts fumbling around the waist of her jumper. Caillou isn't sure how Sarah's doing it with her jumper still perfectly on and not hiked up, but first one diaper clip drops to the grassy floor and then another. Sarah shimmies and messes around some more, and a little later a heavy, wet diaper drops from between her legs. "Ah. Much better," says a smiling Sarah. Caillou is impressed, but not surprised. After all, Sarah is very smart. Caillou is still wondering how Sarah did it when Sarah gets up, her skates and safety gear all strapped up and ready to roll.

After giving his diaper to Mommy, Caillou and Sarah skate some more until their parents come and tell them that it's time to go home. Both friends are quite tired and aren't in the mood to argue. All Caillou can think about as he heads home is how much fun he's had at the park today.


	4. Watching the Clouds (Caillou, Clementine)

Caillou is at the playground today. Caillou loves going to the park, and the playground is his favorite part. The weather is lovely, so Mommy sits down on a bench while Caillou goes on the slide.

As nice as the weather is, playing by oneself on the same old stuff gets boring fast. Caillou goes up and down a few times, but soon he just sits on the end of the slide.

Mommy notices that Caillou isn't having fun. She comes over. "Why don't we go on a walk around the park. Maybe we'll find some of your friends," suggests Mommy. Caillou usually prefers to stay in the playground, but not today.

The two walk around the park, soon reaching the duck pond. Clementine is here with her older brother Billy.

Caillou: Hi Clementine!  
Clementine: Hi Caillou! Are you here to watch the ducks too.  
Caillou: I'm not sure what I want to do. I'm bored.

Clementine doesn't like seeing Caillou upset. She's a little bored herself, so she starts thinking of stuff to do together. "Do you want to go play on the teeter-totter?," asks Clementine. Caillou suddenly feels much better as he answers "Yes!" as he starts to race Clementine back to the playground. Billy and Mommy barely manage to keep up.

Caillou sits down on one end and Clementine on the other. Caillou likes playing teeter-totter with Clementine. Caillou knows that Clementine will never drop Caillou, and Caillou doesn't want to hurt or scare Clementine, so he doesn't even think of getting off and letting Clementine hit the ground.

The two rock gently back and forth for a while. Mommy gives Caillou and Clementine juices. They play on the seesaw for a long time, but eventually Caillou and Clementine lose interest and get off. Caillou is careful to make sure Clementine's feet are on the ground before he steps off.

Caillou and Clementine walk on over to a grassy part. "Want to watch the clouds?," suggests Clementine. Caillou thinks that it's a great idea. The two lie down and stare at the puffy cumulus clouds.

Caillou: That cloud looks like a drum.  
Clementine: And that cloud looks like duck.  
Caillou: It looks like the duck is wearing a diaper.

Hearing this reminds both of them of their filling bladders. Caillou is about to relax into his diaper when Clementine interrupts:

Clementine: Hey Caillou. Want to play a game?  
Caillou: Sure, in a moment. I've got to pee.  
Clementine: Hold it. Listen to my idea first.  
Clementine: How about we both try to hold it as long as we can. When both of us are just about to lose control, we come back here, lay down on the grass, and let go while looking at the clouds.

Caillou likes Clementine's idea. At first he was afraid that he would lose, but as he hears the rest of Clementine's plan, he realizes that they can both win. Caillou loves games where everyone can win.

Caillou and Clementine get up and play on the monkey bars. Playing something active makes it easier to forget about a full bladder. Once done with the monkey bars, the two play on the swing rocker, the slide, the jungle gym, and the trapeze. There is a thrill to playing on each piece of equipment with a full bladder. They can feel the liquid sloshing around and trying to get out. While on the trapeze, Caillou thinks for a moment that he might not make it. He just hangs from the rings, about to fall apart and pee, when Clementine wraps her arms around Caillou and tells him to come down. Caillou lets go and Clementine gently lowers him to the sandy ground. "That was close. Are you ready to finish?," asks Caillou, to which Clementine smiles and nods.

Caillou and Clementine walk on over back to the grass and lie down side to side. The two hold hands. Clementine squeezes down gently on Caillou's hand. "When I loosen my hand, that means I'm peeing," says Clementine. Hearing this excites Caillou. Caillou squeezes Clementine's hand back. "And when I loosen my hand, that means that I'm peeing too," says Caillou.

The two lie there just enjoying the calm for a while, squeezing each other's hands. Caillou is still trying to win their game. He still has a little in him and he hopes Clementine can hold out too. Her hand does feel warm and soft around his hand. Clementine also in enjoying holding hands. She's in full control, though it is getting a little bothersome to hold in. She could probably go another hour, but she wants to sync her release with Caillou, both because she doesn't want him to feel bad for peeing first and because it's a cool idea.

The two watch the clouds go by for a while. Clementine is enjoying staring at the pretty shapes in the sky, but Caillou is having a harder and harder time just holding on.

Caillou is in pain. His pee is pushing relentlessly at the confines of his bladder. Caillou is struggling to hold it in. A dribble comes out. Caillou squeezes his muscles together. He cuts off the dribble, but it hurts even more.

Clementine feels Caillou suddenly squeeze her hand hard. She looks over and sees Caillou struggling to hold himself together. Caillou looks so vulnerable, shaking from the effort of holding it in. Clementine knows what she must do. She takes a few deep breaths. She can feel Caillou's heartbeat through their hands. It's fast and strong. Clementine takes another breath and relaxes as she lets it out. She gently loosens her grip on Caillou's hand and lets out a sigh of contentment as she relieves herself into her soft diaper.

Caillou feels Clementine loosen her hand and he hears her sigh. Caillou is happy. He's held out as long as he had to, and now he's going to get his relief. Caillou loosens his hand and goes "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" as a rush of liquid fills his diaper. Having held it in for so long, the relief is incredible. It's so euphoric that Caillou can feel nothing but his bladder emptying and the relaxing of his overstressed nerve endings. It feels like it goes on forever. Eventually the stream slows down and finally ends with a trickle. Caillou's overloaded brain needs a moment to recover.

Caillou doesn't think he's ever soaked a diaper this well. When he finally gets the strength to sit up, he takes a look at his crotch. There's actually a dark-blue spot where his oversaturated diaper soaked through. "That was fun," says Clementine. Clementine gets a little concerned when she doesn't hear Caillou respond.

Clementine notices that Caillou is out of it. He must have really held it in. She sees the small wet spot on his shorts. "Come on, Caillou. Let's get this diaper off of you before more soaks through." Caillou nods in approval, managing to mutter a "yeah."

Clementine reaches over and unclips Caillou's diaper. Reaching to the front of his shorts, she notices that even up against the waistband, the cloth is wet. Clementine pulls a bit, but soon realizes that Caillou's diaper isn't going anywhere with him on his back. She pulls Caillou on his side. Now Clementine starts tugging gently on his diaper, and it starts to slide up. Once the diaper is half out, Clementine rubs what's left around, trying to clean up Caillou's skin with the dry part of the diaper. Then Clementine pulls the rest of the cloth out. Caillou manages a weak "Weeee!" Clementine has never seen a diaper this heavy and this wet before. It doesn't smell too bad. At least it's watery pee, she reasons.

Freed of his diaper, Caillou finally comes back to life. Clementine isn't sure to what extent Caillou was acting, but she is happy to see him energetic again. "That felt good!," exclaims Caillou. "Clementine, what about your diaper?," asks a concerned Caillou. Clementine is wearing a dress and she needs her diaper to stay covered. Caillou knows that it can't be much fun to carry around a heavy, wet rag around oneself. Clementine isn't too crazy about it either.

Caillou and Clementine head on over to Mommy and Billy. Caillou hands his soaked diaper to Mommy.

Billy: What's the matter Clementine?  
Clementine: I had to use my diaper.  
Billy: And it's not very comfortably anymore?  
Clementine: Yeah.  
Billy: Don't worry. I have just the thing.

Billy reaches into his backpack and pulls out a pair of blue knee-length leggings. Clementine accepts the leggings. It takes a bit of effort to get them on, since she has to remove her shoes and the diaper is big, but she manages. Billy helps Clementine unfasten and remove her diaper. Clementine is happy to be dry and light again.

No one says anything about the modest stain on Caillou's shorts. The two kids play some more and before long the stain has evaporated. Soon enough, Mommy and Billy are leading two tired, happy kids back home for some much needed rest.


	5. Caillou Wears Overalls (Caillou, Jim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caillou's overalls are the ones seen 2:10 into season 1, episode 40 ("Caillou fait pousser des carottes" / "Caillou Grows Carrots"). Jim's shortalls are the ones in season 1, episode 38 ("Caillou se fait un ami" / "Caillou Makes a New Friend").

Caillou is super-excited to go to the park today. Jim, who he hasn't seen in a while, is going to be there. The first time they had met, Jim had been mean to Caillou, but with the help of Mommy and Jim's mommy, Jim and Caillou are now friends. Jim is bigger than Caillou and full of energy. Caillou loves playing with Jim.

Caillou is picking out his clothes. He knows that Jim likes to wear overalls. Caillou hasn't worn his overalls in a while. They're hard to put on, but Caillou is determined to wear them today. Caillou thinks that it would be cool for them to both wear overalls.

Mommy comes into his room and helps him get his diaper on. For how simple they are and how easily they come off, diapers sure are tricky to put on. Mommy skillfully folds the cloth fabric around Caillou and clips it into place. It feels snug and cozy. Caillou quickly starts putting his overalls on before Mommy can do it for him. Getting the legs in and the fabric pulled up to his chest is easy enough, but the buttons are another story. Caillou needs two hands to work buttons. When Caillou goes to push a button in, the overalls start to fall and Caillou has to quickly grab them and hold them up. Caillou wonders how anyone can put them on by themselves, even grown-ups.

"Don't worry about it, Caillou. Overalls can be tricky. Let me help you," advises Mommy. Caillou just wants to get to the park, so he holds his pride and lets Mommy skillfully fasten both pairs of buttons.

Mommy: Caillou, did you remember to use the bathroom?  
Caillou: Yes.  
Mommy: We're going to be at the park a long time today. We need to keep your diaper dry as long as possible.  
Caiilou: I went. Now lets go!

Caillou lied. Caillou has not gone to the bathroom. Using the bathroom with his diaper and overalls on would take a long time and he'd need Mommy's help. Caillou just wants to go to the park and have fun.

As soon as they get to the park, Caillou runs over and hugs Jim. Jim hugs him back. "Let's go play on the seesaw!," suggests Jim. Caillou likes how Jim is so energetic. Caillou runs over to the teeter-totter, but Jim is fast. Caillou is afraid that Jim is going to take his favorite seat, but Jim realizes that he's being a little aggressive and lets Caillou pick first. Caillou thanks Jim and the two sit down on the teeter-totter.

Caillou is a little nervous. Jim's being nice to him right now, but in the past he's done mean stuff. Caillou is afraid that Jim might jump off and 'bomb' Caillou hard into the ground. On the other hand, Caillou wants to trust Jim. If they play on the teeter-totter and Jim is nice, then his anxiety and mistrust will go away.

Caillou has fun on the seesaw. Jim is gentle and doesn't push too hard. Jim keeps his eyes on Caillou. Caillou likes the attention. Caillou looks at Jim, soon fascinated by the red buttons on his shortalls. The shortalls themselves look crisp and stiff. They look very comfortable.

Caillou feels pressure down below. Maybe he should have gone to the bathroom when Mommy asked him. At least he's wearing his diaper.

Jim is stuck on top. Caillou is just sitting there, not pushing the seesaw back up. Caillou looks nervous. Caillou tries and tries to relax, but it's hard. His blue crotch is on full display to Jim, and Jim's looking right at him. He can't pee with his friend looking. Caillou tries anyway. He takes a deep breath and relaxes, but it's not enough. His diaper stays dry and his bladder stays full. They play a little longer on the teeter-totter, but soon Caillou doesn't want to play anymore.

Jim notices and holds the seesaw at a good height for Caillou to get off. Jim feels proud that he can be so considerate to his friend.

Caillou runs to the playhouse. He stands facing the far corner. Jim comes in behind him.

Caillou really has to go. Caillou takes a deep breath and relaxes, but nothing wants to come out. His bladder is still scared. Jim is big and Caillou still feels a little nervous, at least when it comes to his bladder. "Jim, could you look away?," asks Caillou. Jim sees Caillou clenching his thighs together and figures it out. He immediately leaves the playhouse.

Caillou looks behind him. He's all alone. He takes another deep breath. _You can do it._ A bit trickles out, but it quickly clamps shut. Caillou takes another deep breath and imagines that he's taking a bath and that the water is so warm that he can't even feel it. He imagines that the warm water feels great around his privates. Caillou realizes that he's not pretending anymore and that his bladder is rapidly deflating as his diaper starts to feel warm and squishy. He puts on a big smile and give a sigh of relief that no one but himself can hear.

A contented Caillou walks out of the playhouse and thanks Jim for understanding. Caillou goes to run to the jungle gym, but he feels his heavy diaper squishing around. It's not very pleasant. Caillou reaches into his overalls and searches for the diaper clips.

Jim is concerned. It's still morning and they're going to be together a long time.

Jim: Caillou, you really should keep your diaper on.  
Caillou: It's heavy.  
Jim: It's going to be a long day. What if you have to go later?

Caillou thinks about it for a moment. He pictures him standing in front of Jim as he smiles while he soaks his overalls, large parts of the fabric turning dark blue as liquid soaks everywhere. It would be pretty embarrassing, but it also would be funny. He wonders if Jim would like to see that. Caillou isn't sure what to do. A growing itchiness around his diaper makes up his mind for him.

Caillou stuff his hands down his pants. Jim is watching, but Caillou doesn't mind. The only part of him that's shy is his bladder. It's taken care of, so the rest of Caillou craves the attention. Caillou's overalls bulge and flex and shift and shake as Caillou makes slow work in the confined space. Eventually one clip and then two pop out from the side of the bib. Caillou makes a theatrical "Weeeeeeeeeee!" as a wet and smelly diaper falls out of the bib. Caillou wastes no time giving it to Mommy.

Feeling much lighter, Caillou joins Jim on the jungle gym. Jim is very agile. He hangs up, down, and even upside down. Caillou wants to hang upside-down too, but he doesn't have the guts. Jim winds up lowering him gently and standing below him to catch him if he falls. Caillou would like to do it on his own, but he relishes the attention he's getting.

Caillou thinks that overalls are the perfect clothes to wear on the jungle gym. The tough fabric protects really well against scrapes and bruises. Even when Caillou is upside down, the denim hugs him from all around. He doesn't have to worry about his shirt riding up. Caillou wonders how Sarah and Clementine play on the jungle gym with their dresses.

The two play for quite some time, having a lot of fun, but eventually they grow tired. Caillou and Jim come down and their mommies give them juices and sandwiches. Caillou enjoys this peaceful moment with Jim as they enjoy their snacks.

Their snacks finished, Caillou and Jim go to the swings. Jim resists the impulse to jump on the swing first and have Caillou push him. He knows it's selfish. Instead, Jim wants to show Caillou his new skills.

Caillou sits down on a swing, hoping that Jim will push him. Jim sits down on the other swing. "Watch," says Jim. He starts rocking back and forth, extending his legs and torso on the way forward, and pulling back for the way back. Little by little, Jim is swinging higher and higher.

"Wow! You're swinging all by yourself! Can you teach me?" asks Caillou. Jim was hoping he'd ask. Jim stops, gets off his swing, and goes over to help Caillou. Jim guides Caillou and helps him get the right form.

It takes a while. Even after trying a long time, Caillou isn't able to swing super high, but it still feels like a big accomplishment. Now Caillou can play on the swings anywhere. He knows that with practice, he'll be able to go as high as Jim.

Thinking of Jim and swinging, Caillou looks over. Jim is sitting on the swing, but he isn't swinging. Jim suddenly looks happy. Caillou wonders what he's doing. He figures it out right as Jim pulls a heavy diaper from his shortalls and pump fakes like he's going to throw it at Caillou's face. The thought of that wet thing hitting his face is gross, but Caillou is happy that Jim is just messing around and doesn't actually throw it. Jim gives the wet thing to his mom. Jim's shortalls fit a little more loosely around his hips and he seems happy with the freedom down below.

Caillou is enjoying being without a diaper and his overalls are airy and comfy, but he can feel another problem building. Namely, the pressure in his bladder. As stinky as his diaper is, he wouldn't mind if it was wrapped around him right now, ready to take another load. There's not much he can do other than hold it in.

Caillou: Mommy! Can we go home?  
Mommy: What's the matter, Caillou?  
Caillou: I have to pee.  
Mommy: Hmm ... I wish I could, but Daddy's going to pick us up,  
Mommy: so you'll just have to hold it in until he gets here.  
Caillou: What if I can't hold it any longer?  
Mommy: If you really can't hold it ... just go in your clothes.  
Mommy: It'd be a shame to wet those really nice overalls, but it's totally okay if you do.  
Mommy: _It's not Caillou's fault that they don't have public bathrooms in the park._

Mommy doesn't like to see Caillou bothered by his bladder, but she also knows he loves those overalls. All she can do is hope that Daddy comes early.

Jim is there the whole time, and he also doesn't like seeing Caillou upset by his bladder. He decides that the best thing is to distract Caillou and have some fun together. "Tag! You're it, Caillou!" Jim runs towards the monkey bars and Caillou chases him. He forgets all about his pressurized bladder as he chases Jim. It's fun to run after Jim. Jim is big and fast, but he just made a big mistake going on the monkey bars, thinks Caillou. Caillou follows him, swinging after Jim bar by bar. Jim could easily get away, but he's more interested in playing than winning. Jim fakes that he almost slips on a bar and lets Caillou tag him.

Happy to have tagged Jim, Caillou drops down and runs before Jim can tag him back. Caillou goes to the slide. It's his favorite spot when he's not it. Jim runs around and starts climbing up the way you slide down, so Caillou tries to go back down the ladder. An overalls strap catches on the handrail and Caillou soon finds himself hanging by his clothes. Caillou is young and light so it doesn't hurt. Jim gently helps Caillou free himself. Once safe on the ground, both boys laugh. Caillou thinks that it is a very funny way to be caught in tag.

Caillou and Jim take a break and use the water fountain, Jim holding Caillou up so he can reach the water. After drinking their fill, they keep playing and having fun for a while, but Caillou's bladder doesn't like being ignored and it especially doesn't like Caillou's use of the water fountain. As Caillou and Jim take a short break to catch their breath, Caillou's bladder asserts itself.

Suddenly, Caillou bends forward and presses on his crotch. He really, really doesn't want to pee in front of his friend, especially not a big kid like Jim. That he's wearing his overalls makes it even worse. They're so comfy and they'll be so icky and wet and sticky if he loses control. The only thing going for Caillou is his shy bladder. Caillou figures he probably couldn't wet himself even if he tries.

Caillou and Jim go back to the teeter-totter. Caillou tries to have fun, but his bladder is very full. It doesn't help that his crotch is in plain sight to Jim as he sits on the seesaw. If he wets, Jim has a front-row seat of the whole thing. Caillou does his best to play with Jim. He doesn't want to ruin Jim's fun just because he has to pee.

Jim is concerned. Caillou doesn't look like he's having much fun. "Caillou, is everything okay?," Jim asks. "Everything's fine," lies Caillou. Everything is most certainly not fine. His bladder feels like it's about to explode, and it hurts. Caillou wants to just piss himself here, right in front of Jim, but he can't. His brain just won't let him.

Caillou's bladder pushes again. Despite his body's best efforts, a trickle pushes past and dribbles into the thick denim. Caillou wants to let it all go, but his body painfully regains control.

Jim notices the small damp spot on Caillou's overalls. It's barely noticeable, but Jim likes Caillou and has been staring at him as they teeter-tottered. Jim knows that this isn't going to end well. He tries to figure out the best thing he can do. Caillou has been on the bottom for a while, not having the strength or presence of mind to push up for some seconds now. Jim jumps off of the seesaw and runs up behind Caillou.

Caillou is too lost in his pain and struggling to react as Jim reaches under his armpits and tickles. Caillou scrunches up and giggles and laughs like crazy. It's hard to see with Caillou reeling from his tickle attack, but Jim sees glimpses of dark-blue spreading fast around Caillou's crotch. He keeps tickling for a good while, making sure that Caillou's bladder has time to fully empty.

Jim finally relents. Caillou's giggles and laughs quickly taper off. Caillou feels good. The laughing was fun and ... and, he doesn't have to go pee anymore. He feels warm around his crotch and bottom. Caillou looks down and the smile quickly leaves his face as he sees the mess. Caillou stands up and asks Jim how bad it is.

Jim: Nice job, Caillou.  
Caillou: What do you mean?  
Jim: It's cool how you soaked your overalls so well.  
Jim: You got your bottom really wet.  
Caillou: Are ... are you making fun of me?  
Caillou: *sniffles*

Jim is worried. He is trying to help Caillou feel better, but what he said is only making Caillou feel worse. Caillou looks like he's about to cry. Jim thinks fast.

Jim: Caillou, I'm gonna wet my shorts even more than you. Do you think I can?  
Caillou: (wipes his eyes)  
Caillou: Betcha can!

Caillou isn't upset anymore. He's actually excited. Jim's compliment was honest and he truly liked Caillou's wetting. The best part is that Jim is about to wet himself, and he's going to do it for Caillou. Jim's shortalls cover so much of him and look so nice. It's going to be something to watch them get wet.

Jim goes to the water fountain first, both to fill his less-than-full bladder and to build up some suspense. Caillou spends the whole time looking at Jim. Studying Jim's clean shortalls certainly beats thinking about his soaked overalls. Jim looks so confident as he drinks from the fountain. Caillou feels a tiny bit bad for Jim's clothes, knowing that they're about to be needlessly soiled for his fun.

Caillou: You don't really have to do this.  
Jim: I want to.  
Jim: Besides, now I really have to go.  
Caillou: *giggles*

Caillou and Jim find a quiet part of the park where no one else is watching. Having noticed that Caillou likes his shortalls, Jim shows them off to Caillou. He strikes a number of poses, showing off for Caillou.

Jim stands straight and tall. He puts his hands into his pockets and starts whistling. Caillou thinks Jim looks pretty.

Jim suddenly does a big potty dance. He's hunched forward with his hands on his crotch, his thighs squeezing. He makes a muffled "Rrrrrrrrrrrr" that slowly turns into an "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" of relief. The crotch explodes in dark-blue. Runners of dark-blue extend quickly towards the hems of the shorts. Soon piss dribbles down from the hems, barely missing Jim's sneakers. "That felt good," says Jim as he stuffs his hands back in his pockets and sticks a huge smile on his face.

Caillou loved the show. He has completely forgotten about his own pissy pants. The two hug as their parents tell them it's time to go home. "Let's play again soon!," says Caillou. Jim smiles, answering "Anytime, Caillou!"

Mommy keeps her promise and is perfectly okay with Caillou and his wet overalls. She does put a towel down over his car seat. Once they're home, Mommy quickly gets Caillou into the bath, overalls and all. Caillou spends his whole bath playing with the buttons on his straps and getting better at fastening and opening them. Caillou knows that next time he'll get dressed all by himself.


End file.
